


Silent Power

by americanhoney913



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Tomi Oliver is excited to meet her girlfriend, famous lead guitarist Stella Yamada. Mo's exicted to see her cousin, who she hasn't talked to since she and Charlie got married. Trini and Kim are still trying to figure out where they stand.A whole lot of shit's gonna go down and Tomi's gonna finally get her Ranger coin.





	1. Meeting the Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomi Oliver and Stella Yamada, who started dating online, are finally meeting for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by https://seriouslypinklemonade.tumblr.com/ on tumblr. Thanks for the idea of Lemonade Mouth/Power Rangers crossover.
> 
> Italics are sign language

“Stella,” Mo steps up to stand beside her friend, “are you sure you’re okay?”

“Fuck. Shit. Damn.” Stella pulls at her hair, the cuff on her left ear rattling when she shakes her head. She keeps repeating swear words over and over again. Wen's got a huge smile on his face behind the two of them and Charlie’s looking over Olivia’s shoulder as she keeps track of how many swears spill out of the guitar player’s mouth.

“Guys!” Olivia’s shout makes everyone freeze and turn to look at her. Charlie’s got a huge smile on his face, one of the ones that made Mo fall of him in the first place. “We’ve finally got enough money to buy a new mini fridge.”

“Well, Stella’s gonna have to pay up when she’s not freaking out.” Mo rubs Stella’s arm.

“I don’t see what the fuss is about,” Wen says as he throws his arm over a blushing Olivia’s shoulder. “You’ve been talking to this girl for months. Like, since we played Madison Square Garden.”

“It’s not the same, Wen,” Olivia says as she blinks up at him. She turns to Stella again. “You’ve been practicing, right? Because Mo and I were doing some last minute checks before we got off the plane.”

“Ever since we got on the plane.” Stella wiggles her fingers. “My hands are so tired I think my fingers are going to fall off.”

Charlie shoulder’s both his bag and Mo’s carryons. “Well, she’s picking us up. Can’t keep a lady waiting.” Wen and Olivia follow him and Stella stands at the back of the crowd, pulling on her hair.

“Shit!”

***

Tomi picks at invisible lint on her green letterman jacket as she watches the exit gate. Her hands are fidgeting to do something and she doesn’t want to pull out her phone to text Stella to make sure she’s still coming. Dating a member of a world renowned band has been difficult, but to have said member make a stop in Angel Grove for a show just to see her. It’s an amazing feeling after being alone for so long and expecting to be alone for the rest of her life.

She sees Mo and Charlie come out of the gate and look around. Mo’s hair is pulled back into a long fishtail braid and Charlie’s got a small braid of his own on the left side. Looks like he’s just as whipped as Stella told her. Wen and Olivia come next, walking close enough to brush hands. And finally, behind them…

Tomi’s running before she even realizes it. She barrels past the two startled pairs and right into Stella, who stumbles back. Tomi feels arms wrap around her and she fists her hands into the guitarist’s _Question Authority_ t-shirt, pressing her nose into the crook of her neck. God, she smells like tangy stale air from the plane, but there’s an underlying smell of comfort that resonates with her.

Stella’s mouth is moving against her forehead, but she can’t hear it. This is the only downside to dating a musician. She pulls away and raises her hands. “ _I can’t understand you._ ” She points to her ears and then presses a finger against Stella’s lips. “ _Did you--_ ”

" _I_ _’m so glad to see you,_ ” Stella signs with tears beading at the corner of her eyes. “ _It’s so nice to be able to hold you after all this time._ ”

“ _I_ _still can't believe you're here._ ” Tomi says as the others come up behind Stella. She waves and hides her face in Stella's shoulder. “ _I_ _t's nice to meet you._ ”

“ _How are you?_ ” Mo asks, her hands moving slower than Stella's. Her movements are clunky, but Tomi gets the gist of what she's saying.

“ _I'm fine. I'm so excited you're all here._ ” She grabs Stella’s bag and pulls her arms through the straps. “ _Come on. The car’s this way. Are you staying at the hotel?_ ”

“ _Yes,_ ” Olivia signs as she comes up to give Tomi a hug. “ _We’re so glad to finally meet you._ ” She smiles at the younger girl. “ _We’re so excited to have you with us tomorrow when we perform._ ”

“ _I’m sorry I can’t hear your music when you perform tomorrow,_ ” the brunette apologizes as she leads them towards the parking lot. “ _I can hear the vibrations though. When the songs change._ ”

Stella wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “ _As long as you’re in the audience._ ” She presses a kiss to the brunette’s forehead as they leave the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 complete. Since the cast of characters for Power Rangers is so diverse, so I decided to add yet another layer to diversity.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought!


	2. Do You Hear the Coin Ring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomi finds a strange rock. Trini and Kim's usual bickering are interupted.

The mines were a great place to explore. Tomi had always loved geology and what better place than an abandoned gold mine. It was perfect. Tons of layers to sketch and figure out until she could trace the geological landscape with her eyes closed.

As the vibrations of music pulsed through her headphones, she danced along the edge of one of the many ridges that lined the top of the quarry. Her hands moved as she signed the words to the song, trying to keep the beat. She spun around and air-guitared, trying to copy the video she’d seen of Stella and the others do during their Madison Square performance.

Suddenly, she stumbled on a loose rock and went tumbling down the hillside. Landing in a heap, she groaned and struggled to get up. Stupid limestone. Stupid chalky rock. Lifting herself onto her hands and knees, Tomi found herself face to face with a strange rock. Gold on the outer rim of what looked like a thin sheet of either malachite, variscite, or beryl. Whatever green stone it was seemed to be ancient and glowing slightly.

As soon as she picked it up, the ground seemed to crumble under her. Letting out a silent scream, Tomi fell into the darkness.

* * *

“I still don’t understand why you feel the need to do this here?”

Kim looks up from where she’s struggling with a biology problem.

They’re sitting in one of the many rooms on the ship. Alpha told them that they each got a room that would shape to his or her needs. Billy and Jason are off somewhere doing whatever it is they get up to when they don’t train. Zack’s with his mother, who is slowly getting better.

Each of them have a room with their color and shape of their dinozord. Trini’s room, where she and Kim are currently sitting, is, oddly enough, full of mechanic tools and things that look like they could be found in Raven’s workshop. Kim only knows who that is because the yellow ranger forced her to watch two full seasons and seven episodes of season three before abruptly turning it off.

“What?” Kim waves her notebook in the air. “My homework?”

“Yeah.” Trini fiddles with Zack’s black helmet on her desk, currently trying to figure out a way to strengthen the communicators between the five of them. She’s using Zack’s and not her own just in case something goes wrong. “I mean, don’t you have your own room? It’ll just turn into a study if you need it,”

“Trin, these rooms aren’t the Room of Requirements.” Kim shakes her head and comes to sit on the desk next to the helmet. “They don’t just change like that.”

“Well, why do you--?” Trini’s voice gets cut off when there’s a rumble from above and an alarm goes off, bathing everything with red.

“ _Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_ ” Alpha-5 comes screaming in and he pulls the girls from their bickering. “ _Someone is here._ ”

He leads the two of them down to the Pit, nervously wringing his hands together and rattling in that nervous way he does. “I thought people couldn’t get in.”

“Yes, into the ship,” Alpha answers, rapping his metal fingers on top of his head between his headlight-like eyes. “But the Pit isn’t in the ship. It’s outside of it, in the cave next to it. Like the Zords. So, people could still fall in.”

When they get to the Pit, there’s a girl sitting on the ground clutching her head with both hands. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Trini shouts as she climbs the last of the rocks to get to the other girl. There’s no reaction and the girl rubs her eyes again before she throws something on the ground next to her.

“Trini! Wait!” Kim skids to a stop trying to grab the yellow ranger, but the other girl slips out of her grasp. “Stop!”

* * *

While Kim tries to get Trini to stop, Tomi struggles to understand what just happened. Looking up, the brunette tries to figure out exactly where she is. Some underground cave with limestone walls but with little bits of marble to add layers. There looks to be some sort of marks on one of the walls, strikes or claw marks or something. She suddenly remembers what brought her down here. ‘ _The stone!’_

She looks down at the stone that seems to be vibrating in her palm. Odd. She’s never seen or heard of a stone that does something like this. It’s got a strange kind of heat to it, but instead of burning, it actually feels like the warmth of hugging an old friend. The same feeling she got in her stomach when she kissed Stella just hours ago.

Suddenly, a shadow crosses her path and she looks up into the angry eyes of a tiny Latinx with eyes the color of melted gold. Her mouth is moving a mile a minute and her hands are moving rapidly. Unfortunately, she can’t hear a word the girl is saying.

Then another girl appears behind the first one and they’re both speaking rapidly. Now, Tomi thinks herself an expert lip reader, but she can’t keep up with hearing people when they talk too fast.

A vibration near her ear makes her turn to find herself face to face with the oddest thing she’s ever seen. A robot with eyes on either side of it’s head like the cross between high beams and a hammerhead shark.

She holds up her hands and waves them, trying to get the other girls to slow down. They both look confused. “ _Slow down,_ ” Tomi signs. “ _I’m deaf. I can’t hear you._ ”

* * *

“Kim,” Trini whispers. “She’s deaf. She can’t hear us.”

“But...” Kim trails off as she points to the circular disk sitting on the sand next to the strange girl. “Trini, look.”

Alpha rattles again nervously and raises his hands. “Ay ay ayyy! This has never happened before,”

Kim bites her lip. “But the power coins are never wrong.” She points to the robot. “You and Zordon said that.”

“Yes, but how will she--?” Kim cuts Alpha off.

“Alpha, if we can have Billy on the team-- be the _heart_ of the team-- then we can have someone with another special ability on our team.” The girl blinks up at her, owlish eyes glossing over. Seems like she was able to understand what Kim just said.

“ _Thank you_ ,” she signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read and comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
